


Returning Favors

by knockout



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Cashton is very minor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockout/pseuds/knockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right this way, sir.” Luke followed the hostess through the doorway into the actual seating room and his blood ran cold. He could see a man with pastel blue hair sat directly facing the door, eyes busy scoping out the menu. It was obvious that was his date, as every other table in use was full. Of fucking course. His blind date was the random stranger who gave him a drunken blowjob outside the club in an alleyway a few months back. Perfect.</p><p>Or, Luke shows up to a blind date and, as it turns out, he knows his date much better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another smutty oneshot and I really hope you guys like it! :)

            Luke was preparing himself for the worst. In hindsight, letting Calum and Ashton set him up on a blind date probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but at this point he was getting desperate.

            It was maddening to watch his two best friends so in love while he just sat around practically twiddling his thumbs. Don’t get him wrong, he was extremely happy for them both because they obviously deserved the best, but it was just a bit disheartening. When he got home from work at the end each day to an empty apartment, he always realized how lonely he truly was, which was pretty much the only reason why he even entertained the idea of a blind date.

            After spending a good 45 minutes staring at his reflection in the mirror, making sure his outfit was flattering yet still laid back, he grabbed his leather jacket and car keys and walked out the door. He could feel his heart racing in his chest as the butterflies erupted in his stomach. Luke was exceptionally nervous for this dinner date. He found regular dates to be stressful enough, but not knowing the person was a whole new level.

            All he knew was the guy’s name: Michael. Quite a common name, so Luke couldn’t really find it in himself to make a judgment based on it. He wasn’t usually a judgmental person; it was more of a defense mechanism before dates. He had to figure out what was wrong with the other person, so if they rejected him, he had a fully mapped out list of reasons why it wouldn’t have worked anyway. Sometimes he couldn’t quite find any and that’s when the lists got ridiculous. He once justified it because the other guy was an android user and, in Luke’s terms, “android users and apple users just don’t _mix_ , y’know?”, which earned annoyed groans out of both Calum and Ashton when Luke reviewed the date.

            After driving up to the little Italian restaurant they were meeting at, Luke parked his car and walked in, hands clammy and breathing uneven. The hostess stand was right through the front doors, so he offered a polite smile and a “Table for Michael, I think?” because he didn’t really know what the reservation name was.

            “Right this way, sir.” Luke followed the hostess through the doorway into the actual seating room and his blood ran cold. He could see a man with pastel blue hair sat directly facing the door, eyes busy scoping out the menu. It was obvious that was his date, as every other table in use was full. _Of fucking course. His blind date was the random stranger who gave him a drunken blowjob outside the club in an alleyway_ _a few months back. Perfect._

            Luke could feel himself flush and, suddenly, the idea of this blind date got even more terrifying.

            “Sir, are you alright?” The woman leading him to the table looked genuinely concerned and that’s when Luke realized he’d stopped in his tracks. He snapped himself out of his own head and nodded, continuing to follow her to his impending doom of embarrassment, otherwise known as his table.

            “Enjoy your meal.” The woman smiled reassuringly, obviously sensing he was a bit wigged out. Hearing those words caused Michael to look up from his menu and meet Luke’s eyes with a smile. Luke sent an awkward wave in his direction and sat down, trying to keep himself from face palming because _who the fuck waves at their date when they’re literally right across the table?_ Michael seemed to find it endearing, though, as he let out a small, fond chuckle.

            There wasn’t even a spark of confusion or recognition on Michael’s face and Luke started to doubt himself for a minute, wondering if he was thinking of the wrong guy, but immediately shot that down because who could forget those eyes? Sure, his hair was red at the time, but Luke distinctly remembered what the stranger looked like. He may have been drunk, but there was something about Michael that just stuck. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when they hadn’t swapped numbers.

            “Hi Luke. It’s nice to finally meet you. Cal and Ash wouldn’t shut up about you for months, so I’m glad to put a face to the name.” Michael’s tone was really relaxed and Luke was very jealous of his calm attitude.

            “You too. I really like your hair.” _I really like your hair? What in the fuck was he thinking?_

Michael seemed to really appreciate the compliment, though. “Really? Thanks. I did have it, like, firetruck red, but I thought it was time for a change. You should’ve seen the red; I think it was my favorite so far.” _Oh, had Luke seen the red_.

            “That sounds awesome! How many colors have you dyed it?” and Luke wanted to give himself a pat on the back for holding it together and not spewing out some embarrassing bullshit that would’ve made for a very awkward situation.

            “Pretty much every color you could think of. I’ve had it green, pink, lilac, galaxy, reverse skunk. You name a color and I’ve probably had it on my head.”

            “I’ve always wanted to dye my hair, but never really got around to it.” Luke added, happy with how easy conversation was flowing with Michael. With both a blind date and a drunken hookup working against them, he imagined all of their discussions to feel tense and awkward, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

            “What color?”

            “Probably black. I don’t really know, though, haven’t given it too much thought.”

            “Yeah, you’d look sexy with black.” That got a blush out of Luke as he mumbled a quiet “thanks”.

            After a bit of comfortable silence, both boys searching the menu for whatever tickled their fancy, Michael spoke up. “Hey, it’s been bugging me for a bit now, but do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar.” His eyebrows furrowed in questioning and Luke began to panic.

            “Y’know what? I have one of those faces. Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” Without even waiting for a reply from Michael, Luke rushed out of his chair and toward where he hoped the bathroom was. He opened the door and checked the bottom of each stall, making sure he was alone before pulling out his phone and calling Calum.

            “Luke! How’s the date going, man?” His best friend responded, sounding very excited for him.

            “Calum, I know Michael.”

            “Oh, that’s cool! How?”

            “Well, a few months back-” and before Luke could finish, someone was grabbing the phone from his hand. He turned around, finding Michael to be the culprit as he put the phone up to his own ear. “He’ll call you later, Cal.”

            Michael hung up the phone and walked over, making sure to invade Luke’s personal space as he slipped the phone back into the blonde’s pocket. Their noses were almost touching at this point, causing the taller boy’s breath to hitch. “One of those faces, Luke? Is that the best you could come up with?”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “Oh, save it. I don’t forget a pretty face that easy, babe.” Michael whispered, breath ghosting over Luke’s face. The blue haired boy’s lips connected with the skin on Luke’s neck, lightly brushing over the flesh, causing goosebumps to arise. “Got off thinking about this pretty face quite a few times, actually. Let’s see if you still look the same when you come, shall we?” Luke wanted to just give in right then and allow them both to live out some of the fantasies that Luke had thought up since that drunken night.

            “Michael, people could walk in.” Luke breathed out and, although his words implied they should stop, his tone definitely didn’t.

            “Hey, say the word and I’ll stop.” Michael pulled away from the crook of Luke’s neck, smirking at the blonde boy.

            “Oh, you dickhead, you know I don’t want you to stop.” He sassed. Luke decided now was going to be his turn to take charge because, last time they were in this situation, he was the one receiving, and he thought it was only fair that he give a little. Grabbing Michael’s wrist, he pulled him into the large stall that was primarily for the handicapped and locked it, pushing Michael up against the door.

            Michael’s eyebrows shot up in amusement at Luke’s newfound confidence, but he didn’t say anything, afraid he’d disrupt the mood. The taller boy walked closer and he situated one of his thighs in between Michael’s legs, wrapping his arms around Michael’s back and pulling him close. Using his hands, he encouraged the shorter boy to grind himself down onto his thigh, which Michael quickly obeyed. He let out a few small gasps and threw his head back against the stall door, causing a loud thump. Michael never thought he’d get this worked up over some simple grinding, but he apparently had quite a weakness for Luke taking charge.

            While Michael was busy grinding his clothed cock on Luke’s thigh, the blonde boy attacked his neck with kissing and biting, being sure to leave marks that would hopefully last quite a while.

            Separating himself from Michael’s neck, Luke unbuttoned Michael’s flannel, resisting the urge to just rip it off. He pushed it off of Michael’s shoulders and stared at the newly exposed skin, wanting to mark him from head to toe, but that could be left for another time.

            Removing his thigh from between Michael’s legs, leaving the other boy groaning in protest at the loss of contact, Luke hurried up with unbuttoning and unzipping Michael’s skinny jeans and roughly pulling them down his legs.

Luke sunk down to his knees and began caressing over Michael’s boxer-clad erection lightly, causing the older boy’s hips to shudder at the contact. The blonde stared up into Michael’s eyes as he pulled his underwear down, leaving it to pool around his ankles along with the jeans.

            “You want my mouth, Mikey?”

            “Fuck. Yes. Holy shit, yes.” Michael nodded eagerly at Luke’s question, lust clouding his vision.

            Luke giggled at Michael’s excitement and left a fleeting kiss to each hipbone before licking a stripe from the base of Michael’s hard cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head. Michael bucked his hips involuntarily and whimpered loudly, urging Luke on.

            Wasting no more time, Luke took Michael’s entire length in his mouth, using his hands to grip onto the older boy’s ass, pushing him further. Michael’s hands grabbed onto Luke’s hair in a death grip. “Oh my god, Luke. Just like that. Holy fuck. Right there.” At this point, Michael was just babbling nonsense and Luke loved it.

            The blonde boy always found words and sounds to be great encouragement. He loved when the person he was with practically came apart at the seams, completely unbothered by everything else in the world, too caught up in their own pleasure. Luke couldn’t take his eyes off of Michael, who looked so beautiful and blissed out, his head resting on the stall door and eyes crinkled shut.

            The younger boy sucked actively at the tip of Michael’s cock, while using his hands to stroke the shaft, eliciting some of the most mouth-watering sounds from the blue haired boy.

            “Mother of fuck, Luke, I’m not gonna last long.” Michael gasped out so quietly that Luke was lucky to have even heard it. The blonde boy used the hand that wasn’t busy pumping the base of Michael’s cock to cup his balls, gently caressing the skin there. Michael bucked his hips at the unexpected sensation, practically gagging for it at this point.

            The blue haired boy was sporting a full body flush and his lips were bitten raw due to the constant gnawing on them, desperate to hold back his sinful noises. Luke was staring up at him, keeping eye contact, so he could see the entire process of his date coming undone. He couldn’t get enough.

            Michael looked blissed out and euphoric. Luke had never felt this eager to give someone an orgasm in his entire life. Just the way that Michael was looking at him urged Luke on like nothing before and he didn’t hesitate to amp it up.

            The younger boy swirled his tongue around the tip before, once again, taking Michael’s entire length into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. His left hand was still massaging Michael’s balls, rolling them between his fingers.

            The older boy was so close and could feel himself teetering on the edge. “Luke, I’m gonna come.” Michael breathed out, trying to pull himself away from the blonde’s mouth, not fully knowing if Luke was okay with him coming in his mouth, but Luke was having none of that. He just sped up the bobbing of his head and refused to break eye contact.

            That’s all it took for Michael to finish, knees buckling as he came down Luke’s throat. The younger boy swallowed every drop of it before he pulled off and rose from his kneeling position on the floor. As soon as he was eye level with the older boy, he pulled him in for a lazy kiss, wrapping his arms around Michael’s back to pull him in closer.

He could tell that the blue haired boy needed a few minutes to come down from his high and he figured kissing was a better option than any. They kept it relatively soft and innocent, Michael wrapping his arms loosely around Luke’s shoulders, idly playing with hair on the back of his head.

Once they pulled away, Michael offered the younger boy a dopey-eyed smile. “I’m glad it was you.” And this statement left Luke a bit confused, leading him to cock an eyebrow in questioning.

“I was nervous about this whole blind date thing until you walked in and yes, I remembered you right away. We may have been drunk, but you’re far too pretty to forget.” Michael elaborated. “I guess, what I’m trying to say is I’m glad I got to see you again after that night ‘cause, I’ll admit I never really forgot those big, blue eyes of yours. Also your cock, but that’s beside the point.” Luke burst out into laughter after that comment, hiding his face in the crook of Michael’s neck.

“Okay we better get back out there before our waiter thinks we left and gives away our table.” Luke said, pulling apart. They both exited the stalls and Michael started sluggishly putting his clothes back on.

The rest of the date was great. They talked about bands, possible next hair colors, how annoyingly cute Cal and Ash were together, and much more. They told dumb jokes and cackled over things that nobody else on Earth would find funny, but they did and that’s all that mattered. By the end of the date, they were fully comfortable and, to everyone else in the room, it probably seemed like they’d known each other for years.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, so, when they both couldn’t fit one more bite of food, they decided to call it a night.

When they were both ready to go outside to the parking lot, something dawned on Luke and he stopped before they could leave the restaurant, leading Michael to stop walking and look at him in question.

“So can we actually exchange numbers this time? Y’know, before we go back out there? I just don’t wanna forget; I mean, we did that once already.” Luke inquired sheepishly, cheeks tinting a slight pink.

Michael chuckled and nodded in response. Luke pulled out his phone and swapped it with Michael’s. As he was entering his number, he couldn’t help but smile. _Thank god. They really were compatible. Michael didn’t have an android; he, in fact, had an iPhone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Any type of feedback is always hugely appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and have a lovely day!!! x
> 
> If you wanna follow me on tumblr, it's aestheticallymuke! (Shameless self promo. Sorry, I had to.)


End file.
